Back to the Street, Down to Our Feet
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Fifty sentences, fifty moments in the relationship between the Professor's Kid and the Gym Leader's Kid. Gameverse Hoennshipping!


Disclaimer: I do not own.

...Yeah, I do these kinds of things on the side. But this time it features Brendan and May! So I have a little note you might want to remember if you haven't read Emerald: Fira is May's starter and Doro is Brendan's. I only say that because they're mentioned.

Hope you enjoy?

* * *

><p>#01 - Walking - Brendan's always the one to walk away from a conversation, and there were times when he didn't want to.<p>

#02 - Waltz - "One-two-three, one-two-three...I still can't believe nobody ever taught you to waltz, May!"

#03 - Wishes - They're at a festival honoring Jirachi when May spots a shooting star.

#04 - Wonder - "Don't you ever wonder what could be out there?"

#05 - Worry - Brendan bites his lip as he watches the news covering the fiasco at Sootopolis, because for some reason he can't help but think that May's involved somehow.

#06 - Whimsy - Brendan and May listen to _Nine in the Afternoon_ and debate on the meaning of the lyrics.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland - Brendan and May read books about Pokemon in other regions and eventually they reach Unova's Trubbish.

#08 - Whiskey and rum - "...Brendan, you don't even drink rum, so why are you asking why it's always gone?"

#09 - War - May gulps as she watches the war between Groudon and Kyogre, wishing that someone would be there to calm her nerves.

#10 - Weddings - _"Imagine their wedding,"_ Fira quips as she and Doro watch Brendan and May argue.

#11 - Birthday - Although she was woken up by Fira and the others jumping on her bed and got kidnapped by Brendan the minute she stepped out of the Pokemon Center so they could nom on gummi bears and gummi worms...May had to admit this was the best birthday ever.

#12 - Blessing - May concludes that Brendan is a blessing in disguise - he gives her a good fight, and he helps her out when she really needs it.

#13 - Bias - "I noticed you don't have a Fire-type on your team...so do you have some sort of bias against them, B-Boy?"

#14 - Burning - One advantage of being a Trainer to a Fire-type was an expert knowledge of burns, May discovered.

#15 - Breathing - Battling was like breathing for May, and every time he sees her battle some unfortunate Trainer, Brendan is captivated.

#16 - Breaking - Every time he sees May talking with Wally, Brendan's heart breaks a little - does she see him as just a friend, too?

#17 - Belief - "Calm down, Birch: May's a strong Trainer, she can get through this...You just gotta believe that she'll make it out alive!"

#18 - Balloon - May grins as she watches the Jigglypuff balloon (that Brendan got her) bounce up and down.

#19 - Balcony - "I honestly don't see what's so romantic about that play, especially the balcony scene."

#20 - Bane - "May, I don't have a bias against Fire-types, per se...it's just that they're the bane of my existence."

#21 - Quiet - May doesn't like the quiet, because the silence allows random thoughts - most of them being about that smug neighbor of hers - to float into her mind.

#22 - Quirks - Brendan notices that May's right eye twitches when she gets mad, and it makes him smirk in amusement.

#23 - Question - "You really want to know why I'll keep helping you, May?"

#24 - Quarrel - They were constant between the two Trainers, from the friendliest jabs to the angriest screams.

#25 - Quitting - Brendan thinks about quitting being a Trainer, when he remembers that May would be _pissed_ if he did that.

#26 - Jump - The audience pulls Brendan and May on the stage and the two are forced to perform 'Jump'.

#27 - Jester - May discovers that Brendan played the Jester in a production of _Once Upon a Mattress_ and demands to see the video for it.

#28 - Jousting - May's eyes are glued at the medieval film, causing Brendan to smile in amusement.

#29 - Jewel - Now that she thought of it, Brendan's eyes were unusual, too: they were the color of rubies.

#30 - Just - "You're just so...just so...gah!"

#31 - Smirk - Oh, how she hated that stupid (and yet strangely sexy) smirk of his!

#32 - Sorrow - She hates it when she gets homesick, so she tries to hide in the tall grass to cry, so nobody would see her...and it works until Brendan trips over her foot.

#33 - Stupidity - May was a bright Trainer, but she was prone to reckless, stupid antics (such as barging into Team Aqua's hideout).

#34 - Serenade - Of course neither of them wanted to serenade the other...no, not at all.

#35 - Sarcasm - _"Nooo, really Doro? I thought those two only flirt like that when they're about to snap and kill someone." _

#36 - Sordid - People who would kidnap Pokemon were truly rotten, on that they both agreed.

#37 - Soliloquy - Doro rolls his eyes as he listens to Brendan rant about how he shouldn't have offered to catch May a Pokemon...when the Mudkip knows that B-Boy would have offered again anyways.

#38 - Sojourn - Considering the amount of time May actually spent in Littleroot, it was like it was just another town she passed by.

#39 - Share - "Stop shoving, there isn't much room under this umbrella!"

#40 - Solitary - Brendan liked solitude, but lately being by himself feels, well...lonely.

#41 - Nowhere - "May, you can deny all you want, but singing_ 'Nowhere Man'_ at the top of your lungs signifies that you're a fan of The Beatles."

#42 - Neutral - Having battled both evil teams, May was somewhat neutral in the Magma/Aqua fiasco, and Brendan thinks that's why Rayquaza responded to her.

#43 - Nuance - Only Fira and Doro notice the slight changes their Trainers go through when they see each other.

#44 - Near - Fira is usually the first to notice whenever her Trainer's rival is near, and the same goes for Doro...so naturally they'd be the first to try to set the two Trainers up.

#45 - Natural - May wonders what Brendan looked like with his natural hair color.

#46 - Horizon - He spots a candid photo of May gazing unflinchingly at the horizon and has never been more...what's the word...awestruck?

#47 - Valiant - May just marches into the fray without fear of getting hurt, and for that Brendan is a little jealous of her.

#48 - Virtuous - In another universe, May would probably be the virtuous princess who decides she'd rather be a knight instead, and Brendan would be the helpful wizard.

#49 - Victory - "You know, you look like Victini when you grin and make the peace symbol like that."

#50 - Defeat - Brendan is actually really, really happy that May beat him all those times - over the time they had known each other, he had seen their relationship as a rather dysfunctional 'teacher-student' kind of a deal, and well...he could see that May had learned a lot.

* * *

><p>I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THESE SENTENCES. :D<p>

Please review?


End file.
